


A shining rainbow: A 'Fairy Tail' Story

by ShimmerStar5



Series: Eternal Peace [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerStar5/pseuds/ShimmerStar5
Summary: Gray and Natsu's relationship wasn't always so easy and peaceful as it is now, they had went through everything that threatened to break them apart time and time again. This is a story of how they went through hardships in order to see the light at the end of the long tunnel.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Eternal Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053284
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_**Present Time...** _

Gray looks down at his six year old son and five year old twin boys all sleeping together on the oldest son's bed. Moving his eyes a bit towards the right, he sees his love snoring quietly, drooling a bit as his hands held a storybook. The ice mage's heart fluttered a bit at the sight, his perfect family. He walked towards his husband, squatting at his level once he reached him. One of his hands reached one of Natsu's cheeks, cupping it gently. "Baby, wake up. Let's go back to our room," he shakes the pink-haired man gently, kissing his cheek, " come on...there you go, hello handsome." Natsu snorted softly, slowly opening his eyes as a small smile grace his lips. 

The two got up and went back to their room, laying on their bed, cuddled up with one another. Natsu smiles even wider than before when he looks down at his wedding ring. Gray spotted what his husband was looking at, smiling as well before turning his head, leaning to plant another kiss on Natsu's cheek. But the fire mage had another plan, slotting his lips with Gray's. Causing a small gasp to escape the black haired male, who immediately reciprocated and deepened the kiss.

Natsu wrapped his whole body around Gray, making the kiss much more passionate. As clothes slowly start to be removed, memories from the past came to the fire mage's mind. The fact that he and Gray are still together despite of what they went through, just proves how much the two of them belong with one another. A soft moan escapes him as his mind officially wanders off and remembers everything that the couple went through.

* * *

_**Many years ago(official start of the story)...** _

"You wanna go ice princess?! I can take you down!"

"As if, flame breath!"

"Grr, come here!"

Ezra growled and placed herself in between the two, once again. "When will you guys grow up!" Natsu made a 'pfft' sound and rolled his eyes. Pointing his finger at Gray, "Until the ice bastard grows up himself and stops being an ass!" Ezra felt extra lazy today and let the two go, which resulted in them brawling it out. As usual, it was a mixture of groans and chuckles amongst the Fairy Tail guild members. Mira and Ezra looked at the two, one fondly and the other with a trace of amusement and annoyance at the same time.

'Some day..Some day..' The red head girl thought in her head. Suddenly, a horn was blown and everyone looked towards the source of the sound, only to find their master looking at them.

"Listen up! I have a job for some of you! But the catch is this, you're already paired up and have to act as a married couple." Everyone was confused and paid close attention to the old man, who took out a list. The first paring our of two is Mira and Juvia. While the second one was...

"Gray and Natsu!"

The boys were in shock and glared at one another, Lucy snickered at them. "You two already make the perfect married couple, aww!" The duo soon turned their matched glare onto them.

"Shut up, Lucy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know that I made Jellal's guild a thing before he got exposed while he was Mystogen(feel free to tell me if I spelled his name wrong. I probably did, lol)

_Two hours later..._

Natsu hunched over in his seat on the train the group was taking, trying not to hurl and make a mess. "Wh-Why do we have to not only take transportation, but wear these uncomfortable suits. I hate wearing fancy clothes.." Natsu wheezed out. Gray rolled his eyes at the fire mage, "Idiot, did you forget what the master told us? We are posing as the wealthy Natsu and Gray Midnight while the girls are the equally as wealthy, Ezra and Mira Lightningale. In order to save Mystogen, we have to blend in. Now do you understand, for good this time?" Natsu pouted but nevertheless, nodded his head. However, he quickly opened the window next to him and threw up, making sure that his vomit doesn't hit the train and dirty it. 

Gray closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, when Natsu was finished and wiped his mouth, the ice mage quickly hit the back of the pink male's head. Managing to knock him out as the other slumped down into his lap, unconscious. While Mira and Ezra were discussing the mission, Gray looked out the window, smiling to himself. 'It's kind of nice to have him laying on me..if I have to be honest.' He said in his head. Unconsciously, one of his hands landed on the pink mop of hair, fingers combing through the strands. 

The hair felt nice and smooth, much different from what Gray thought. He kept this up until the group reached their destination. The crime syndicate guild. Gray started gently but firmly shake Natsu. "Oi! We're here, wake up flame brain." It took a hot minute but the fire mage finally woke up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What happened to me?" Natsu asked, curious. Gray shook his head, "You know what? I'm too lazy to repeat myself. Just remember what master told us, idiot. That's the only clue I'm giving to you." The fire mage sticked his tongue at Gray before pouting, walking off the train with the others. 

* * *

Seems like a party was going on when the group got inside the blue and gold mansion. Many people were either socializing, drinking or dancing to the music. Gray was holding Natsu away from the mountain of food by the back of his neck. "You can't just eat the food here! What if some of them are poisoned, huh?" Natsu pouted, "But I'm hungry, Gray!" The ice mage didn't budge, "We need to focus on," he saw a man walking towards them with a smile,"enjoying the party and talking with people, baby." He says instead, putting on a convincing fake smile. Natsu was confused until he saw who was coming towards them. 

"Hello! You must be the Midnight couple, am I correct? Oh yeah, my name is Grayson Botosi." Gray B. greeted cheerfully. Natsu smiled at the man while Gray just glared at him, suspicious. Gray B. felt the tension between him and the other Gray,"Sooo..uh..may I talk with you, Mr. Gray Midnight? It won't take long, I will return you to your husband." The ice mage was thinking for a bit before nodding his head. "Sure," he turns towards Natsu and kisses one of the male's cheeks, "Be good now. See you later." Natsu blushed as the two Gray's walked off somewhere.

With that, _it_ begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia pouted as she sat quietly in a carriage heading for the same building the other four mages are at. Why did master Makarov changed plans at the last minute and pull her out of the mission? He has taken yet, another opportunity for Juvia to win Gray's heart. Damn him! Her eyes soon noticed a tall, fancy building shining a bright baby blue light into the night sky. She's here, finally. After thanking the driver and paying him, Juvia quickly got out of the carriage and practically ran inside the building. "I'm coming my beloved Gray! I...huh? Natsu...?" The pink haired male looked back in mild surprise, "Oh! Hey Juvia, what brings you here? Did the old man have a message for us?" Juvia looked down at the ground with a glare, annoyed at not seeing her crush. Natsu was confused on the change of mood for a brief second. But he looked around the room and realized that this is about Gray. 

"Oh, he went over there with this guy named Grayson." Natsu said, pointing towards a white door. Juvia went through that door without saying anything else, grabbing Natsu's wrist and pulling him along. "Whaaa? Wait a minute!" Juvia looked back at him briefly, rolling her eyes. "You're assigned to be his husband, plus, your a powerful dragon slayer. I need all the help that I can get. I heard of this Grayson, his last name is Botosi. Is it not?" Natsu nodded but then his eyes widened when the two ended up in a dark room. Sitting in a bright chair, was none other than someone who the mages thought they had to rescue.

Mystogen...or rather, Jellal Fernandes. 

The blue haired man stared at them, bored. Natsu and Juvia could hear a distant voice calling out, "Natsu is that you?! If your here then I swear I will send you to Venus squinty eyes! This is a trap! That guy, Botosi, is bad..arrgh!" A long _'clang!'_ sound could be heard and then Gray's screams. It made Natsu wince, Gray is hurt badly. Juvia and Natsu looked behind them as they heard loud footsteps quickly coming towards their direction. The water mage was about to yell at them to stay back but it was already too late. Erza and Mira were here. 

The dark brown eyes of the redhead were widely open in shock, "J-Jellal?" 

This brought a small smirk to grace Jellal's lips. "Hello, dear friend. Happy to see you with my own eyes once again. How are you?" He asks her with mocking kindness. Erza growled and signaled a frightened Mira to stay behind, which the white haired woman quickly obeyed and did just that. "What is the meaning of this, Jellal? Answer me!" Jellal chuckled lowly for a few minutes. But quickly stopped when he saw the fierceness of Erza's glare increasing, which scared him a bit. But no way was he going to admit that to her. Or anyone else in this room. He turned to look at one of his body guards.

"Lock the doors!"

Jellal glanced sideways at the four fearful wizards/mages in front of him, snickering at their fear and confusion.

* * *

"I-I have to get their before he..makes the mistake. Jellal...wait for me." A man with the same royal blue hair color as Jellal, but a darker shade, whispered out. He soon collapsed from exhaustion, having been wandering around for days with little food and water. Before he eventually lost consciousness, he lifted his hand and looked at the ring on his right hand.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he slowly lets his eyes close.

_'I'm coming.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for not updating this story in a while.)
> 
> The next few chapters or so will be about the relationship between Jellal and Icarus.(OC/my own character, named after the boy in that famous fable most of us have heard of)
> 
> *There will be a reference to anime/manga "Code Geass" in this chapter. I decided to borrow a bit of Lelouch's main plan, so for that, credit goes to the franchise and creators.

Icarus wonders if he is foolish like the boy he was named after. He vowed to never fall in love again after the death of his lover, who gave him the gift of sadness. Since they cheated on him before someone who called themselves Zeref's worshiper, killed them for no reason. But here he is, falling in love with this young man, who was kind enough to nurse him back to health after finding Icarus nearly beaten to death from a robbery gone wrong. There wasn't a lot he knew about this man, except that his name was Jellal Fernandes. There is something about him that's so mysterious but intriguing as well. One day, Jellal was preparing some lemon tea when Icarus got up and started walking over to him, limping a bit. Jellal never knew that he was awake, much less up on his feet, until he felt warm hands on his shoulders.

Jellal jumped slightly and looked back. Only to glare at Icarus, "Why are you up? Your wounds still haven't healed. Would you rather die, then?" Icarus smiled softly and shook his head, "No. I don't want to die. Also, I get it that my wounds aren't completely healed but I feel fine to walk around." Jellal shrugged, managing to remove the hands on his shoulders. Icarus chuckled shyly, with one of his hands reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He said. Jellal didn't say anything, but gave off the vibe that he(Icarus) was forgiven. Icarus stayed silent and watched as Jellal went back to what he was doing. There's no way that Jellal would be willing to teach him so it's best to just learn from watching the man. After a while, the tea was finally ready. Jellal turned around and handed a cup to Icarus. 

"Here.This should help with warming the rest of your body up and filtering out all the toxins in your body." Icarus was confused and he let it be known in the tone of his voice when he asked, "What are you talking about? Toxins in my body?" Jellal opened his mouth slightly in realization. "Oh, must've forgotten to tell you. I found some sort of poison in your body from one of the knife cuts. I managed to suck the poison out and stitch you up. But it won't do much, except for the lemon tea. Speaking of tea, how is it? I see that you're finished already." Icarus looked down and was surprised that the drink was already gone. "I didn't even notice, hehe. Well, it was good. Thank you." Jellal shrugged, "It's fine. Now that you're awake, I have some questions to ask you." Icarus was curious as he went back to the bed and sat on it.

It took a minute for Jellal to ask, for, he didn't know how to word his questions properly. But oh well, it's worth a try. Besides, he could sense Icarus waiting. "I found a pendant with sword pointing downwards and a dove in the middle of the sword. At the sharp tip were two words that were stacked on top of one another. Prince Icarus. So, this brings me to my questions. One, who are you? Two, where are you from? Three, why are you here?" He looked straight into Icarus's eyes, trying to see if he can detect anything in them. But so far, he got nothing. 

"Well, I'm a prince from a kingdom called Fiona. I'm a relative to the Fiore family. I'm here because...I was banished by my mother for something I did for a while." Jellal became a bit worried, but made sure not to show it on his face as he asked a follow up question, "Okay then. Why?" Icarus's eyes widened slightly before he decided to look down at the ground in shame. Jellal could see the other's lips thinning and pursed. Though Icarus tried to hide it, alas, he wasn't able to and Jellal eventually saw the tears spilling down his face.

What could Icarus had done that was so horrible? Soon, Icarus answered that question for him. And what Jellal heard, shook him to his core.

"I...killed a lot of people. Including my family. The only ones left are my youngest sister, my mother and me. My mom cannot risk to give birth to more children due to medical reasons. I caused quite a ruckus in my kingdom and formed a rebellion against my own people. You see, my country took over the people of Leonia and persecuted the Leonians. Many of them have died. Fiona has always have a corrupted government for years, it disgusts me to no end. It's kind of complicated to explain further. But know that I did it for good, to try to bring peace and create a world where my sister can live happily. My mom is a supporter of...what I wanted to destroy and reform into something better. But she's my mother and other than my youngest sister, someone who supported me and was an ally during my youth. When my dad would bully and humiliate me.

However, here is the thing that I shouldn't have done. Though I wanted to save the Leonians, in turn, I let power and my success with many attacks get to my head and I steered from the wrong path. There was this voice that told me that if I went down the dangerous road that in reality, would actually ruin me, people would open their eyes to my true purpose and love me. I was so stupid to think that it was true. That voice was the devil, not someone who actually wanted to help me. The first lesson I learned is to not always follow of what somebody says to you. Especially if it seems suspicious. You should always heed the red flags and think before saying or doing anything. The second and last lesson I learned was that having power and status isn't everything. Sometimes, just like having a lot of currency, power can be evil and corrupt your soul. So be careful. Don't make the same mistake I made, Jellal. Don't destory yourself. I hope I satisfied you." With that, Icarus decided to lay down and face his back to Jellal, wanting to cry and temporarily wail from shame in peace.

Jellal could only look at Icarus with some sort of empathy in his eyes. He understands of what Icarus had done and how he now feels, but Icarus is wrong about not listening to people. Zeref isn't like the voice of the devil. In time of need, Zeref gave him power and freedom. Aside for having his own reasons, Jellal had to pay Zeref back somehow. He will do almost anything for his rescuer. 

Even if it means to revive him or take control of Fiore if not the world. At least, for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, sorry!

_2 weeks later..._

It was slow, real slow, but over time the two got closer. Jellal eventually became much nicer to Icarus and even let himself laugh in front of him here and there. One day, however, Icarus came back to a seemingly empty home. "Hello...Jellal, are you here?" He called out. But there was no answer in return. Icarus decided to go out again and into the garden the other male started to grow out around a week ago. As he got closure to the garden, he could hear faint sobs flowing through the air.

Who is crying? It's not Jellal. Is it?

Icarus sped over to the source of the sound and indeed it was Jellal. Icarus raised an eyebrow in confusion but decided to stay quiet, instead, he moved right behind the blue haired man. "Jellal?" He whispered out softly, that said man gasped and got up, immediately leaping away once he got on his own two feet. The exiled prince chuckled slightly, even more confused than before. Icarus was going to say something but Jellal beat him to it. "I...I do not know why I feel this way about you...I-I don't like it! I...I can't understand this feeling." Icarus sighed slightly, crossing his arms. "Well, does it feel a bit more on the good side or bad?" He simply asked. Jellal answered with 'the good side,' which made Icarus smile triumphantly.

"You like me, I think. Or am I wrong?" Icarus then asked teasingly. 

Jellal's eyes widened in shock, "Th-That's not it! Totally not true! I-" 

Icarus smirk tampered down to a small smile as he walked closer to the other man. Jellal froze up as he saw the man getting closer to him, he has to be honest here, Icarus is super gorgeous. But since when did he start to like men...? Oh well, if it's men like Icarus, then that's alright. However, does Icarus like him? Probably not...wait a minute! 

"Icarus...what are you...why are you on your knees?" Jellal asked nervously. Icarus took ahold of one of Jellal's hands and kissed each knuckle lovingly. Heat rosed up and warmed up Jellal's cheeks, making it turn bright red. This feels nice, real nice. Icarus soon stopped and cleared his throat, "I get...we only knew each other for a couple of weeks now. But in regards to our connection and understanding, it felt much more longer than that. I'm glad to know that you have feelings for me because...I have feelings for you too. Jellal...would you be my boyfriend?" The blue haired, marked up male let out a short, quiet but sharp gasp. 

This is really happening..wow oh wow, oh _wow_. There is only one answer that Jellal can give this man, the one who managed to capture his heart in such a short period of time. This man called Icarus.

" _Yes...my answer is yes. I will be honored to be your boyfriend. I love you._ "

Icarus smiled and stood up, leaning forward slightly to capture Jellal's lips in a small kiss. Making the other's heart flutter a million times over and his whole body burning with desire. But _that_ can wait. Jellal can wait. The two males smiled and kissed each other again and again until Icarus broke out a deep, rich laughter that is music to Jellal's ears.

"I love you too, Jellal. Don't you forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be confused on why Jellal was crying, here is the reason why:
> 
> 1) Jellal is fearful of feeling love for the first time, since he didn't truly understand what it was.
> 
> 2) He thinks that he isn't worthy of being with Icarus.
> 
> That's basically it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I appreciate the support you all have gave me for this Fairy Tail book. Again, sorry for the short chapter(maybe it's not short at all and it's just the normal length for my chapters on this platform, lol).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Last chapter before going back to main story)
> 
> Some more time has passed, Jellal and Icarus have shown to be very much in love. They're even engaged to be married. One day, however, Icarus started to act a little weird. Which immediately made Jellal concerned and suspicious. Let's see how this turns out.

"Icarus, is everything alright? You seem much quieter than usual." Jellal asked his fiancé for the fifth time. But just like the previous tries, Icarus only stayed silent. The prince looked at Jellal and grabbed his hand, kissing it before looking back at Jellal with a sad smile. There is no way that Icarus could tell Jellal that Zeref might come back somehow. His love would be excited and go look for him. Icarus remembered that day when Jellal said that it was Zeref who helped the man become who he is today and freed him from slavery.

Icarus knew that this will bite Jellal back in the butt someday.

Because of this potential threat, Icarus started to plan to leave home in order to find the threat and place Jellal somewhere he could be safe. 

Two days later, Jellal was woken up by a serious Icarus, who started to drag him out of bed and towards the door, explaining, "We have to go. It's not safe here. The sooner we leave, the better our situation will be. I will explain more later." Jellal soon got out of his morning daze and stood his ground, preventing Icarus from going any further. "You better explain yourself and this current situation right here, right now. I will not move another inch until you tell me." Jellal concluded stubbornly. This made Icarus very frantic, which brought on anger as well.

"Jellal, let's go! We can't stay here any longer, a Zeref worshipper or even Zeref himself is coming here! I can sense them! A worshipper of that crazy guy was the one who killed my former partner! I think I can handle them but we need to put you somewhere safe, so let's go!" Icarus could see that Jellal wasn't swayed. There wasn't anytime to waste, but Icarus did something that he would regret in the future. 

He abandoned Jellal and left him.

Even the sudden gasp and cries from Jellal didn't stop him once he started for the door. If his partner wants to act this way, so be it. Jellal will be the one responsible for his own survival since he didn't want to listen to Icarus in the first place. But the farther we went away from his fiancé, the more guilt that started to rise up within him. Maybe leaving Jellal by himself wasn't the right choice. But what happened, has happened. Icarus would soon have to deal with the consequences. 

All of a sudden as soon as Icarus reached a dark forest, something or rather someone, came out of nowhere and kicked him hard in the stomach. Sending the prince flying until he hit his back against a tree. Icarus hissed in pain, struggling to get up. A shadow blocked the light aiming his way, making the male look up slightly. What he saw widened his eyes quickly and made him try to scramble away, only to find no loophole to escape through. The person in front of him was definitely the one that Icarus sometimes had dreams about. As he looked closely at the person, he looked even more upset and disturbed.

This person is Icarus's former lover's murderer, who is currently smiling down at him.

"Hello...it's been a while, Icarus." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, but at least I updated and tried my hardest to write well enough. *shrugs* Thank you for reading it. :)
> 
> P.S , sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
